1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobile communication devices and more particularly to a circuit for managing power in an RF integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, integrated circuits are used in a wide variety of products including, but certainly not limited to, portable electronic devices, computers, computer networking equipment, home entertainment, automotive controls and features, and home appliances. As is also known, integrated circuits include a plurality of circuits in a very small space to perform one or more fixed or programmable functions.
Power management can be an important consideration for electronic devices, particularly for mobile devices that operate from battery power. Lowering the power consumption of a device can increase battery life, or conversely, can potentially decrease the size of the battery that is required, with a corresponding decrease in weight and size.
The advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art when presented with the disclosure herein.